1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to jaw protection devices, and more particularly pertains to new and improved clamping jaw protectors to afford protection to articles clamped between opposing clamping jaws.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various jaw structure relative to clamping devices have been utilized in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,989,479; 4,813,310; 4,377,954; 4,944,204; and 3,694,834.
The clamp structure of the prior art, while recognizing jaw protector structure, has heretofore not available itself of the utilization of shape-retentent deformable protectors as set forth by the instant invention and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.